Trahison
by G.A.B97
Summary: OS. Ruki a été trahi par les membres, ils l'ont abandonné à son triste sort. Seul et terrorisé Ruki va devoir affronter son destin seul.


Hey!

Me revoilà avec un bébé OS, il est très très court je l'ai écrit pour le fun et surtout pour titinesister

C'est assez... particulier dirons nous.

Vous verrez bien en lisant, je m'excuse par avance pour les potentielles fautes.

bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était enfermé dans cette grande pièce les poignets et les chevilles attaché à un fauteuil. Il avait tout tenté pour se libérer mais rien n'avais marché. Il avait hurlé, pleuré, supplié personne n'était venu le laissant seul et terrifié.

Ruki se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là. Il se souvenait avoir discuté avec les autres membres de leur futur album. Ils avaient parlé des changements vestimentaires et capillaires qui allaient arriver avec le nouveau concept. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup discuté avec les autres, changeant de sujet très régulièrement l'arrivée du nouvel album les stressant tous les cinq. Une grosse semaine était passée après cette discussion et ils avaient travaillé activement à leurs nouvelles chansons. Le tournage du clip approchant à grand pas.

Il entendit la porte grincer et se tourna autant qu'il put vers celle-ci. Il vit un homme dans la quarantaine s'approcher avec ses objets de torture dans les mains.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi mais pas ça! Tout mais pas ça !

-Allons, allons ce sera rapide promis, lui dit l'homme d'un ton rassurant.

-Je veux pas ! Je vais avoir mal !

-Mais non, je t'assure que ce sera sans douleur.

-Je vous en pris ! Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait je le jure !

-Il fallait bien que ton tour arrive Ruki tous les autres y ont eu droit avant toi tu sais ?

-Je vous en supplie !

L'homme approcha son outil du visage de Ruki et celui-ci se recula au maximum pour ne pas qu'il le touche.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Ruki tenta tout mais rien n'y fit, il eut beau supplier, pleurer, gémir, hurler, tirer sur ses liens: rien n'y fit! L'autre continuait son travail. Il fut donc obligé de laisser son bourreau faire son affaire alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Presque une heure passa avant que l'homme ne le libère. Ruki d'abord trop choqué ne fit pas un geste fixant un point devant lui. Puis peu à peu il reprit pied avec la réalité, il venait de perdre la chose la plus important pour lui ! Arrachée à lui par un sadique qui lui souriait maintenant satisfait.

Ruki se leva de son siège et s'approcha de l'homme plus grand que lui de deux têtes.

-Vous êtes un monstre ! Je vous déteste ! J'aurais jamais cru que vous oseriez faire ça !

-Allons Ruki, ça devait arriver un jour. Mieux vaux par moi que par un pauvre bougre inexpérimenté non ?

-Non ! Je voulais pas que ça arrive ! Je voulais pas ça !

-Ruki calme toi enfin ce n'est pas si grave.

-Vous m'avez trahi ! J'avais confiance en vous ! Je vous déteste.

Ruki sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il le put. Il rentra au dortoir tremblant et larmoyant. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte il fut accueillit par les sourires des membres.

-Tu as été bien long !

-Vous êtes des monstres ! Des salauds ! Vous avez osé me laissé avec Lui ! Vous m'avez même assommé pour me laisser là-bas sans défense !

-Ruki calme-toi ! Ça a été si dur que ça ?

-Il souriait, il avait l'air si heureux de ce qu'il faisait...Je veux plus jamais le voir ! Et vous non plus d'ailleurs vous êtes ses complices ! Comment vous avez pu me faire ça à moi ? Surtout toi ! Hurla Ruki pointant Aoi du doigt, j'avais encore plus confiance en toi ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu as trahi ton petit copain ! Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir ?

-Ruki ça devait arriver.

-Non ça ne devait pas arriver! cria Ruki avec humeur, Je vous en supplie plus jamais !

Ruki se mit à pleurer et Aoi le prit dans ses bras.

-Chut calme-toi. Promis bébé ça n'arrivera plus, ça va aller, chut calme toi.

-Pro...promis ? Vraiment plus jamais?

-Promis Taka-chan on ne le fera plus.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une montagne ! Lui dit Uruha penaud.

-Tout une montagne ? Tout une montagne ? Il m'a défiguré, je suis laid ! Je n'oserai plus jamais sortir maintenant ! Il me reste plus rien de moi !

-Rhaa ça va ! Fallait forcément changer un jour t'aurais pas pu rester brun indéfiniment ! Râla Reita

-Siiiii j'aime pas le blond!

-Tu es très sexy comme ça Honey je t'assure ! Lui dit Aoi en souriant.

-Pour de vrai ? Demanda Ruki avec une petite voix enfantine.

-Oui pour de vrai.

Voilà l'histoire de la première teinture de Ruki... Et après cela il se fit blond le plus souvent possible pour faire plaisir à son chéri.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà c'était bizarre, stupide certes mais bon on peut pas être intelligent tout le temps

j'espère que ça vous a plu

bonne journée/soirée/nuit


End file.
